


Too hurt to dance

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF
Genre: Accidents, Blood Drinking, F/M, Heartbreak, Minor Character Death, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Vampire Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: A bleeding heart captures the attention of something lurking in the shadows





	

 

_“I’m sorry, you seriously are too gorgeous…”_

She rolled her eyes in a fury as she downed her… She couldn’t remember, she stopped counting the shot being bought for her as she downed them one at a time. It didn’t matter how much she consumed, she could still hear his voice at the back of her head.

He had come into the coffee shop where she worked and stared at her until she threatened him with a stale bagel. She could remember all of their impersonations of him and his innocent fascinations with her from only a moment of meeting her.

She did her best not to blush when he came into the shop a few hours later and sat as he smiled to her. She tried to weasel her way through the back door but she felt that her job was more important. Besides, everyone approved of him and he was a bit handsome for his age, however old he may have been. It was hard to get a proper answer out of his. She felt the heart pulled from her chest when he came back for her with a smile. She sat across from her and he held her hand.

He held her hand and all she could hear was the Beatles as she tried not to meet the eyes of her coworkers as the half hour passed by too quickly. She gave him her number and they cold all see how he wanted a goodbye kiss. It was the only time in her life when she was get her supervisor told her they needed help. She told her stranger goodbye and left him until she got his text later in the evening.

“Another shot?”

“Keep it coming. He didn’t close the tab.”

“I saw. I’ll get you something with a kick.”

“Cheers…”

She looked to the front door, still seeing him, Jacob there, begging into his phone to _her_ but not her. _Good riddance,_ she thought to herself as she moved from the bar, seeing _him_ with defeat and confusion, moving in her direction.

“Laur!”

“Why do they keep finding me?”

She looked over her shoulder, seeing him gaining on her when a single leg shot out and tripped Jacob as he crashed down to the middle of the dance floor.

_“Laurel…”_

She ignored the man’s voice in her head, following the leg up to the man that tripped Jacob before he could disappear. The black in his clothes blended with the growing crowd. She found the pale skin on his neck, leading up to his soulless eyes that burned into her.

_“Hurt, little Laurel…”_

She shivered as his eyes traveled up and down her, licking his lips to her as she teetered to the safety of the restroom. The room was hers as she leaned on the empty walls. She stripped her jacket to air off the surprise she had taken out for tonight.

It was a leather corset her friends had talked her into buying, as a boost of confidence for herself. She only ever wore it once, the last time she tried to date, feeling it now as some sort of sick token of luck that Jacob let her go so easily.

“ _Why use it as motivation when you should save it for one that matters?_ ”

She shook her head, letting her buzz drown the voice out. She turned into Jacob as he stormed the restroom for her.

“Laurel, please just let me explain.”

“Fuck off!”

She swung her wrist, knocking him to the ground and ran in whatever direction her feet took her. Before she knew it, she was outside in the bitter cold in the alley next to the bar. She pulled the lapels of her jacket close and tried to get herself together. A bang made her jump as Jacob reached out and yanked her back.

“Would you just let me talk?!”

Laurel was infuriated as she swung her hand up and scratched the side of his face. She used his moment of pain to jerk herself back. Laurel wasn’t aware however of the patch of fresh ice that her heels didn’t agree with as she tumbled to the gravel. Her head it the pavement hard enough as her vision blurred.

A rush of wind, as she could hear, knocked Jacob from his feet. The alley was silent apart from panting from the man that she’d seen earlier in the evening. She could see his dark blur kneel to her as he reached for the side of her head. He brushed something wet from her face, something red as he brought his fingers to his lips and smiled before she passed out from the world.

…

Her head hurt.

She turned her head as something tickled her arm. She rubbed it, feeling a bandage. She remembered falling. Blood. She remembered the man and the blood. He licked her blood from his fingers… and smiled.

Laurel opened her eyes, confused as she could see nothing. She tried to move her arms and her legs as they were tied down. She everything she had to try and get free as she felt something… strange. She moved her hips, feeling something cold pressed against her naked thigh. Her blood ran cold as she felt a gust of wind travel up her whole body, meaning she was tied down and naked.

“Shh,” said a man as he whispered in her ear, “Everything is going to be alright, I promise.”

Laurel wanted to believe it but felt her fear make her pull at her bonds more. She cried out, feeling the cloth being pulled from her eyes. She tried to follow but whomever it was had been too fast for her to find. A set of starting gears filled her ears as she felt something else between her legs. Laurel looked down in horror to see her legs pulled apart and tied to separate corners of the table as a machine laid in front of her naked body, well, not fully naked as her leather corset was still on but without the cloth to keep her breasts hidden.

“I have watched you for so long.”

Laurel snapped her head up to try and find the voice. The table shifted and her whole body jumped as something rubbed at her exposed clit in a steady motion. She looked down, seeing a bit of plastic move against her core. Her eyes widened to the man that appeared and touched the side of the machine.

“Calling you beautiful would be me tell you a lie, Laurel. You deserve much more than that.”

She tried to focus as the machine wheels turned a bit faster, rubbing against her as her head fell back to the table. She was scared but now more to the fact that he was watching her hips start to rock to the present he’d made especially for her. He licked his lips and watched his little human slowly give in. As the plastic toy went back, he pulled the table closer and guided the toy into her as she cried out in surprise.

Her mouth had dropped open and her hips rocked more with the toy so that it would go deeper. Adam watched as he grew harder in his trousers for her. She was more than he thought as his eyes ran over her body, her heaving petrified chest to the ropes that he was careful to tie not only in circles down her open legs and wrists but around the legs of the table to ensure that she would not get free. His mouth watered watching her, wanting to make her scream but she needed this, she needed a push to know that she didn’t need the pathetic weak mortals that left her behind. Her body writhed against the strong wood table and the machine as the toy worked itself in and out of her.

He reached for her, forming his cold hand to her breast as his thumb tested the resistance of her hardened peak. Laurel could feel the hunger radiate from her stranger, watching him slow himself as he didn’t care if she saw him. Laurel could only close her eyes and moan. He touched something on the machine, making go faster as she pulled at her ropes. There was a faint twinge in the side of his face. His felt his skin form a smile, something rare for him as he watched her force her hips up by accident and make the toy slip.

Her whole body jolted as the toy rubbed against her, refusing to slow as she pushed her hips up for more. He fixed the toy as it pulled back and filled her beautifully. He smelled her coming around the toy again, with her face filling red with stressful lust and exhaustion. He arched his head down, licking the edge of her ear.

“One more time, Laurel. Please just one more.”

Her chest heaved unevenly as she focused on his soulless burning eyes and nodded in compliance. His face ached as he smiled from ear to ear and turned the machine up as high as it would go. He followed her jaw as it dropped open and let loose her raising voice. He closed his eyes, having her fill his senses. Her voice rang deep in his veins. He could smell the sweat raising on her skin and fresh blood pulsing through her veins as he could hear her body come closer and closer to her peak.

Through the winding and turning of the gears, he could hear his own nails digging into the wood table, needing them to dig into her skin. Her body arched from the table again, straining against the ropes with her skin chaffing to get free. He was fast to stop the machine and undo all of the ropes that had her open and bound. He reached for her, pulling her away and into his arms. Laurel clenched onto his arm, gasping for what breath she could and pressed her legs together. He could smell what she was doing as his hand wandered her skin.

Her raised body temperature warmed the leather corset, making it musty with her scent. The hair spray had melted away with some of the sweat as his fingers were able to comb through her strands with ease. He watched Laurel open her eyes confused and looked to him in wander, not knowing if he was a dream or not. He felt a faint flick in his chest as a smile crossed her face. He arched his head down to her, tasting her swollen, whiskey stained lips as something primal began to take over.

He turned her into the floor, showering over her as she grabbed onto whatever she could of him. It was ominous and strange, he was a stranger, she didn’t know who he was and she felt safe all the same. So many thoughts ran through her head but stopped when the tip of his tongue ran up her neck. He could feel her skin raise up for him as he chuckled into her skin.

“God… I need you. Please…”

Laurel turned her head up and shut him up with a hungry kiss to match his own.

“It’s okay.”

“No,” he groaned as grinded her legs apart.

Her whole body jolted, wanting more as she shook her head.

“Yes. Yes,” she pleaded.

“No, you don’t understand. I need you as mine. I can’t…”

Her heart slowed, she didn’t understand why but she understood what he wanted.

“Do it. I want you to.”

She had nothing but a simple dulling life. The thrill in her returned as two of his teeth elongated and shined in the dim light from the corner of the room. She never wanted anything more as she pulled her blonde hair away from her shoulder.

“Do it.”

“I should warn you. This will hurt.”

“I’ll stand it.”

“Your choice.”

“That’s right,” she grinned as she reached between them and gripped the life from the front of his pants, “It’s my choice.”

He covered her hand with his and grinded himself deeper into her hold. He was never going to let her go.

“Good.”

He shoved her to her back, stalking over her as her chest began to slowly heave. Her eyes feasted over his pale skin and farther down as he pushed down the edge of his pants. He caught his cock as it sprung from the edge and into his palm. He hissed through his teeth, turning his wrist, his hand moving up and down the only part of him that wasn’t pale.

He lunged forward and sank his teeth into her neck as a scream of pain fell from her throat. She could feel his teeth sink deeper. Her body felt weakened as he pulled back with his front teeth dripping in her blood. She liked the way how he smiled down to her, stroking her slowly as she let him go and braced the floor underneath her. The sharp breath from her throat stung his ears as he pulled her up and sank his teeth further into her neck. Her blood was the most beautiful thing he’d tasted and he knew he wouldn’t find another thing like it. He could only imagine how naturally she’d feed once she turned.

He curled his finger into her, stunningly wet from his gift as she weakly bucked her hips. She rocked her body as much as her strength would allow. His head spun as the strong iron of her blood renewed his muscles, giving his scenes a boost as he smelled the freshness and dirtiness of every zombie for miles. He could also smell her body start to fail but he had to make sure she was alive.

His jaw snapped open as the pop of his jaw bones nearly made her jump. A bit of blood dripped onto her chest as he forced himself to focus on her. Her vision blurred with tears as she looked up to her pale stranger with shallow breaths.

He brought sank his teeth into his wrist and pulled the skin back enough as he held his falling blood over her whitening lips.

“Drink from me, Laurel.”

He pressed his wrist to her lips as she obeyed and drank. He watched her eyes roll back into the back of her head as he saw the escalating changes in her body. Under the leftover blushing of her skin, she turned pale and neutral. Her eyes returned to him, losing their bloodshot look and enhancing the darkness in the iris. The muscles leaned and fought to adapt as he could feel the growing strength in the clutch of her hand.

“You need more.”

He pulled back a fraction as he felt her fresh fangs sink into him for more. He growled and yanked her hair back as she fell back to the old carpet. He licked his wrist, closing the wounds before she could sit up and try to challenge him.

“Stop!”

Laurel stopped in place, her newer, dead body ready to tear him to shreds. Adam wiped the bit of blood from her bottom lip as she slow sat up.

“How do you feel?”

“My throat. Who are you?”

He looked to the punture wounds that bled slowly.

“My name is Adam and you will be fine.”

“It’s on fire. It burns…”

Adam turned her head and kissed her to calm her before she lost control as a newly turned. He held her neck in place as he licked her wound to heal her and down to her breast to clean up the last of her blood.

“You won’t have to worry about that once you feed.”

“I’m not exactly dressed for that.”

“Believe me. I’d rather have you wearing only this from now on in exchange for me getting blood for you, anything you would ever want. I am yours.”

Laurel smiled as she pulled her knees to her chest to tease him.

“Deal.”

“Good,” smiled Adam as he got to his feet and walked to the other side of the room to its only closet.

He opened the creaking wood as someone stumble out and crashed to the carpet. Her nostrils flared as Laurel remembered everything about him.

“W-”

She tried to form words as Jacob turned to his back, pleading for his life as he met Adam’s stare.

“Don’t look at me, mate. She’s the one you have to worry about.”

Jacob turned in the direction of the woman with eyes dark as the pits of hell as she slowly crawled across the room to him. He wriggled and screamed into the duct tape across his mouth as she knelt next to him. Adam sat next to them, giving no attention to the man that hurt her as Laurel licked her lips. Adam knew he made the perfect choice.

She grunted in pain as she felt the two teeth push themselves from her upper gums, nearly braking the pads of her fingertips. Adam pushed off his pants, leaving them where they laid as he pushed the blond hair over her ear so she could clearly hear his voice.

“You will feel it every time but it will make the kill worth it. When the blood runs down your throat, the push of your fangs and my cock filling you will give you purpose as you give in to the change.”

“Promise?”

Laurel reached down and pulled the tape from Jacob as after his first breath, he pleaded and swore to her, begging to be let go. She silenced him as she wrapped her hand around his throat.

“Could you hear me? Answer me.”

Jacob shook his head and fought for breath. She tilted her head and let go, leaning forward as her breasts came into his vision. Adam almost pulled out the teary eyes that were now gawking her.

“What was it like, Jacob? Not like you would have cared. I could have been yours.”

“Please, I-I’m sorry. Just let me go. I won’t tell anybody.”

“No, you won’t because you are all mine.”

“Wait, please…”

“I bet you taste good. Let me hear you scream.”

Jacob kicked and tried to open his mouth but couldn’t scream anymore as Laurel raced forward and sank her teeth deep into the veins of his neck. Adam felt joy as he heard the human’s flesh tear and his cries for help lower when both of her hands braced the floor and she straddled him for a deeper feed. Laurel didn’t like the taste at first but the more she consumed the more her new instincts began to take over.

Her whole body hummed the more she consumed. She forced herself to stop as the taste of copper ran dry. She pried herself away, gasping as blood ran down her chin. She looked down to the lifeless body as his blue, chalky skin left a smile to her face. Her heaving chest distracted him as he slowly pulled her to his naked lap.

“Don’t worry about the bodies. I know a guy.”

“Thank you,” she sighed as her glaze focused on his naked skin.

She grinded herself on his cock, moaning as all of her senses heightened. Adam felt the pain of her nails digging into his shoulders as the smell between her legs made him want to tear her apart. He pulled them away from the corpse and into the nearest wall. Laurel had never felt as powerful or needing as she was, climbing Adam’s lap with carnal ease.

She straddled him, wasting no time as she sank down on his lap. Adam wrapped his arm around the back of her waist and held her close as the feel of her around him made him whole. Laurel braced herself on his shoulder, riding him as it ventured up and wrapped around his throat. Adam allowed it, giving her some power as her voice filled his ears again.

Laurel felt her dead heart racing each time she sank further on his lap, wanting more as his nails raked her skin. Adam pulled her hand away and lifted them to their feet. He threw her head first into the wall, dominating her as he thrusted into her from behind. She moaned into the flaking wallpaper, nearly crushed as fucked her up into the wall. Adam snarled, wanting more of her voice as he twisted his fingers into her hair and jerked her back into his cock. His other hand formed to the leather, pleasing him as she braced herself to the wall and pushed back onto him.

He buried his face into her neck, growling as he thrusted sharper, kicking her legs further and fucking her faster.

“Fuck. Fuck…”

“I will. The first few years will be like this until you learn control. I bet you would look delicious tied in silver chains to my bed.”

He moved his hand form the corset to her swollen clit as he gave her no mercy. Her voice lifted to the ceiling, unmoving him as she dripped down the inside of his thighs. She crashed back into Adam, euphoric as he fucked her harder into her release. He came as his hands tore at the bottom hem of her corset, ruining it a fraction.

He felt weak for the first time in many years as he lifted himself from the wall and looked to Laurel. She slowly turned, careful to not press her legs together. Adam smiled, holding her tenderly as the smell of the corpse filled his nose. He jerked Laurel away and into the heart of the house. Laurel looked to the aged walls.

Adam grew hard again, smelling her wetness run down her legs. He decided it was going to be a while before she was properly broken in. He tossed her over his shoulder and ran to the bedroom, kicking the door shut and eyeing the silver chains hanging on his bedposts.

 


End file.
